Fairy Tale
by QueenStrata
Summary: Love only exists in fairy tales. But does that really matter, when you live in one yourself?


A/N: I am by no means an H/Hr shipper. I prefer R/Hr myself. However, as a special little present for my younger cousin, I have written a fic featuring Harry/Hermione in it. Hope you like it; I did my best on it! Merry Christmas, everyone! ^-^

Warnings: nope, nice and squeaky clean

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and everything else you think I should put here. Just pretend it is here for me, all right?

Fairy Tale 

I'm not too sure how it happened, me falling in love with Harry. I always used to think that love only belonged in fairy tales. In fact, I still do. Harry is the hero of the wizarding world; he could never end up with plain old Hermione Granger. He'll probably end up with that Cho Chang girl, or with Ginny. They would suit Harry so much better than I would.

However, that won't keep me from trying. I know he'd never be able to love me, but I believe he has the right to know how I feel.

That's why I'm out here, walking around in the freezing cold, trying to find the perfect present for him. It isn't exactly an easy task, considering that I only have Hogsmeade to search through. I'll still try, though. Just for Harry.

Thinking of Harry, he happens to come walking up the street with Ron and Seamus. The three of them look like they're talking quite seriously, and haven't noticed me yet.

Thanking every deity I know for my apparent invisibility, I quickly duck into the shop next to me. I stare out the window as they pass, watching the flurries falling on Harry's hair. Oh, he's _so_ cute.

"May I help you, ma'am?" a soft voice asks from behind me. With a surprised squeal, I jump and spin around, staring at the person behind me, whose nametag proclaims him as Thomas.

"No, no, I was just looking," I reply when I finally gather my wits.

"I'd noticed," the man says dryly in a way that reminds me of Professor Snape. Then he turns and walks away.

Fuming slightly at the man's rudeness, I begin walking around the store. It appears to be full of crystal figurines, all of which cost quite a bit of money. Nonetheless, I continue walking around, until my eyes catch on something. It's a figure of a stag prancing around in a field of lilies. As I watch, the stag fades smoothly into the form of a large dog and then to a wolf. It would be perfect for Harry, but I'm thirty Galleons short. I sigh in frustration.

"I'd say you _do_ need some help, ma'am," Thomas' voice sounds again from behind me.

"I only have twenty Galleons," I grumble in reply, continuing to stare at the figure.

"But you would buy it for love?" Thomas asks suddenly. I turn my attention to him, eyes wide in surprise, and he smiles softly. "Love deserves a discount. Twenty will be fine. Would you like me to wrap it for you?"

"Well—I, yes, thank you," I stutter, still staring at him.

He pulls down the figure and takes it over to the register. After placing it on the counter, he points his wand at it—it is perfectly wrapped in a flash. Shakily, I hand over the money. As I turn to walk away, his hand grabs my elbow, and his voice sounds in my ear again.

"Give this to your Potions professor for me, will you?" he asks, his other hand holding out another wrapped box for me to take. "Tell him it's from Tom."

"All right," I say without thinking as I grab the box from him.

*  *  *

At dinner that night I hesitantly walk up to Snape at his place at the head table, thankful for the fact that most of the school is gone.

"Professor Snape?" I ask timidly, clutching the present in a death grip.

"What do you want, Granger?" he snaps moodily.

"I…I was out shopping this morning, and I went into this store, and this guy working there asked me to give this to you. He also said to tell you it was from Tom," I rush out before placing the box on the table and practically running away, feeling Snape's bewildered gaze on me.

Harry and Ron stare at me as I sit back down across from them.

"I'm not even going to ask," Harry eventually says, Ron nodding next to him. Seamus, sitting on Harry's other side, is laughing hysterically.

"Hermione has a crush on Snape!" he howls out suddenly. Harry and Ron stare at him for a moment before breaking down into laughter themselves.

With a silent roll of my eyes, I begin to eat dinner with as much dignity as I can muster.

*  *  *

Two days later, it's Christmas morning.

I think I'm a nervous wreck. Right now, as I unwrap my presents, I'm trying my best not to run into the boy's dormitory and tear up the letter I'd put with Harry's present. With every once of self-control I have, I merely continue unwrapping the millions of books I seem to be getting, not really paying much attention to them.

Then I get to Harry's.

It's a bit smaller than the rest of my presents, and I absently wonder what it could be. I quickly unwrap it and open the box. Inside is the most beautiful necklace I'd ever seen. The chain is plain enough—just linked silver. The pendant, however, is what catches my eye.

It's in the shape of a unicorn, and appears to be made completely out of pearl. My hand shakes as I hold it up in front of me.

Suddenly, I hear the distinctive sound of Harry's voice, which is apparently yelling at Seamus and Ron. His voice gets louder, and the door to my dormitory suddenly swings open. Harry, Ron, and Seamus are in the doorway. Seamus and Ron whisper something to Harry and shove him into the room.

Harry blinks vaguely down at me, biting his lip.

"Hi, Harry," I say to him with a smile, amazed at how calm I sound. "Did you get my present?"

"Er…yes," he replies with a blush. "I…um…really like it, and um…I, well…I…er…the…um…feeling is mutual," he finishes, his face redder than I've ever seen it before.

"I—it is?" I whisper in shock. Harry nods, still biting his lip. I stand up slowly and stand right in front of him. He stares uncertainly at me.

Suddenly, without any warning at all, I throw my arms around his neck. He shyly slides his arms around my waist.

"Harry," is all I manage to get out, and I can hear the tears in my voice. Harry smiles down at me for a moment before gently pressing his lips to mine.

When we finally pull apart, we simply stare into each other's eyes, both of us smiling happily.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," he whispers eventually. My smile only widens as happy tears spill down my face.

I was right, of course. Love really does only belong in fairy tales.

Luckily for me, I just happen to be living in one.

A/N: So how was that? Nice and fluffy…. I'm still not an H/Hr shipper though. Oh well…. By the way, it's up to you to decide who Thomas is and why he's giving Snape a present. I have no idea, I just felt like putting that in there. He can be Snape's brother or something, I guess, if you want him to be. Do anything you want to Thomas, I really don't care. By the way, isn't Harry just so cute? I just couldn't resist making him all nervous and stuttering. Any chance to torture him will always be taken advantage of. …Well, almost any. ^^


End file.
